


Fire and Brimstone

by MadameJellyfish



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, Codependency, M/M, Season 3 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameJellyfish/pseuds/MadameJellyfish
Summary: Tim and Brian have a little chat in the woods. Brian's unhinged and Tim's feeling a little guilty, and more than a little uncooperative.





	Fire and Brimstone

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 3 and the end of Marble Hornets.  
> Takes place right before Entry #76.

In the deep of the woods, outside a sleepy Alabama town, stood an old farmhouse. It hadn’t been standing for more than sixty years, but the dawn of modern agriculture rendered it virtually useless. Long since abandoned, it had grown decrepit, with thorny vines crisscrossing over its walls and the windows all but smashed in. Though the house was near several walking paths, no one dared go near it, and it continued to sit there, gathering dust and squirrel nests.

On this night, however, a dim, yellow light came from the tiny house and lit up its dark corner of the wood. And, if one looked in the windows, they might see a small fire roaring in the fireplace on the right side of the room. While its flames beat against the chipped brick, two figures sat on either side. One wore a white mask with the lips blacked in. The other wore a light hoodie and a black cloth that completely covered his face. The one in the hood sat on a stained mattress that had seen better days.

Tim and Brian were out for the night. Brian had called Tim out because he needed to discuss some “things” about Alex, and so here they were. Now inside the house, the atmosphere was stretched so tight that Tim felt like he couldn’t even move, trapped amongst the broken wood pieces and debris that littered the floor. Though it was just the two of them, Brian had still insisted they wore their masks, just in case. Tim thought he was being ridiculous, but, then again, you could never be too sure.

Tim shifted around on the floor, rocking back and forth on his crossed legs. It was a new moon that night and the world around them was blacked out. The wood was so silent it might as well have been dead. There was no rain or wind, or even any animal noises. It was unnatural.

They hadn’t been in the house for more than a half hour, but the stillness of the night had been creeping into Tim’s ears from the very start. Even armed with a knife and wearing his mask, he still felt completely at risk.

The fall air was crisp and cool, which had made the two boys shiver while they walked out here. It was even harder for Tim. He was still recovering from having his leg broken and limping up and down hills covered in leaves and exposed tree roots definitely hadn’t done any favors for his healing.

A stray plane flew overhead, echoing through the chimney. Still, neither of them said a word. Brian stared intently at the fire, his elbows on his knees and his hands folded together. Tim was starting to fall asleep. It was after one o’clock in the morning and he was annoyed that he’d been called out so late. Brian hadn’t said a word to him about anything since they entered the woods. It wasn’t until his head started to dip that Brian spoke up.

“It’s funny, you know. Fire.”

Tim was caught off-guard. “…What?”

“It’s a luxury now... We don’t even technically need it anymore.”

“ _What_?” He echoed, genuinely confused this time. _What about Alex_?

“I mean, with everything we have now, with everything that’s been invented, we really don’t need it anymore. Making fires is just something we do for fun now…” He picked up a long stick and prodded a log that hadn’t caught flame yet. “So it’s kind of fun how we’re actually using one for real, right now.”

Brian wasn’t making any sense. He was always like this these days. The guy could never say anything straight anymore. Not since the two of them had reconnected. Now, he lived solely for hunting down and killing Alex. All his thoughts and rationales were hidden and caged behind layers and layers of cryptic bullshit like this. Tim put up with this because he loved Brian, and also he wanted to stop living in fear of being killed by a homicidal maniac, but Tim was having none of it tonight.

“Why did you call me out here, Brian.” His words came out more as a demand than a question. His patience was running out. “We don’t have time to mess around.” But Brian wasn’t paying attention to him, or at least from what Tim could tell.

Brian refused to break out of his trance. Another moment dragged on, the fire crackling and popping as the seconds ticked by. Still he didn't respond.

“Look, Brian. It’s late. _I_ have work in the morning. You _know_ **_I_** have to work to stay alive. To help you, to kill Alex. So can you please get to the point already? I’m exhausted, and _I’m_ definitely going to be exhausted in the morning if you’ve kept me out here for nothing.” Saying so many words at once without taking a breath left him feeling suddenly spent, and he started coughing violently. He brought his hand over his mask-covered mouth out of habit and his shoulders shook with each cough. When the coughing finally started to subside, Brian answered him.

“I found Alex.”

Tim snapped his head up. “What?” He said between a couple stubborn coughs. "Really?”

“Yeah. While the other _you_ was playing _model citizen_ ,” Brian emphasized his annoyance on those last two words, “I managed to track him down.” He laced his fingers together and stretched his arms in front of him, straining until his knuckles gave a sharp _crack_ and he lied back down on the crusty mattress, folding his arms behind his head for a job well done. Tim was sure he was smirking under the mask.

“Where was he?”

“Oh, you know,” Brian freed one of his hands and waved it around loosely. “Here. There. Everywhere.” He gestured in all directions. “He knows his days are numbered.”

Brian’s hand fell across his face and he let out a loud exhale, but Tim still sat rigidly, the tension in his back keeping him sat upright.

“Where is he now, Brian?”

“In Rosswood, where else?” Brian gave a hollow laugh. “That’s the one thing you can always count on with Alex. He always returns to the scene of the crime. A lot.”

“Did you see him?”

“Yeah. I saw him in the woods yesterday and I followed him right to the motel – _Jay and Jessica’s motel_. He walked up to a window to look around, then he sprinted back off. I was gonna chase him, but I wanted to make sure…” Brian yawned under his mask and ran his hands over his face. He went silent.

Tim rolled his eyes. He didn’t have time for this. “Make sure of what?” he prompted.

“That it was Jay, who else could it possibly be?” Brian sat up so fast his feet slammed the floor. “After your little stunt last week, of course he’s gonna chase them down to finish the job,” he jabbed his finger in the direction of Tim’s leg, “just like he’s gonna finish what he started with you.” He lowered his hand to his face and rested his head in his open palm, sighing into it. “You’re still limping pretty bad, you know. Are you gonna be okay tonight?”

“It’s almost good to go,” Tim lied. Just walking was still so hard. “But it’s not like I could get professional help right away back then, you know?” He tapped his shin a few times. “For what it’s worth, I think it’s been healing pretty well, considering I had to fricking _Google_ how to fix it myself." He narrowed his eyes at Brian through the holes in his mask. "Why?”

“Because tonight, we’re going to kill Alex.”

A gust of wind that hadn’t been there before came barreling down the chimney, half-blowing the fire out of the fireplace and sending sparks across the floor.

 “… _What?_ ” Did Tim have wax in his ears or was Brian really talking end-game right now?

“Of course Jessica’s been there with him this whole time. Jay’s stupid, he thinks they’ll be safer if they stick together.” Tim clenched his teeth at the slight against Jay and Brian went back to musing to himself. “But it’s good for us though that they stayed together. Now Alex has even more reason to expose himself, ‘cause that guy won’t stop until he’s killed us all… and then himself.”

Tim just stared into space through tired eyes. “…How close are you gonna let Alex get to Jay and Jessica?” he said guardedly.

“I was thinking we could wait for him to go into the hotel. There won’t be anyone watching security cameras in a couple hours and we can trap him between us right in the hallway. It’s a good thing Jay and Jessica don’t remember anything. They don’t know he’s after them and that’ll make this so much easier-”

“Wait,” Tim interrupted. “Are you saying we use Jay and Jessica as bait? We’re gonna be risking _their_ lives now?” Tim wished to God above he had a cigarette now. “Shouldn’t we at least scare them out first, then Alex can just go in thinki-”

 “Okay, look, Tim. You really gotta stop bothering with Jay.” Brian snapped without warning. “I am getting really sick of your bleeding heart.”

Tim gulped. Brian was getting dangerously close to uncovering something about him that he had barely figured out himself. “What are you talking about, Brian? I’m not doing anyth-”

Brian cut him off again. “Yes you do. I mean, are.” He shook his head. “Ever since he found you snooping around Alex’s apartment, you haven’t left him alone.” Tim moved to contest, but Brian held up his hand. “Don’t even try to argue. It’s all on YouTube. Don’t think I haven’t noticed every time you make a guest appearance in his little ghost show. And even when you’re not, the crap he runs into has your fingerprints all over it, because I know that I sure haven’t left the clues that you did.”

Tim didn't stop him, so he continued.

“Do you think, that just because he stopped Alex from outright killing you, that Jay wouldn’t take the opportunity to get rid of you if he ever saw you again?” He went on. “Because, newsflash, Jay doesn’t remember _anything_ that’s happened the last seven months. Right now, you’re still the guy who attacked him in that house and wants him dead. He’s _still_ coming after you.”

Tim steeled himself, but he didn’t flinch or move at all. He couldn’t give anything away. Not when Brian was like this. But Tim was getting real sick of bad things happening to good people.

“Do you think I want him turning into _us_?” Tim hissed and stood up. His fists clenched so tightly, he thought his nails could cut through his own skin. “You think I want him unable to sleep at night, consumed with bloodlust and barely able to control himself?! Look at him, he’s already halfway there.”

Brian didn’t move or break eye contact. “He won’t,” he replied emotionlessly. “He can’t.”

Tim grabbed his mask and threw it on the ground, letting Brian see the full range of his anger. It hit the floor with a loud _clunk_. “CAN’T!! How can you _say_ that?! You’ve seen his videos. We’ve _both_ seen them.” Tim’s face grew red in the dim, yellow light. “That guy will not give up. He’s persistent. He is almost _fearless_. He doesn’t care what happens to himself anymore. Hell, he hardly cares what happens to anyone else!”

But Brian said nothing. Tim took that opportunity to keep talking.

“You’re wrong, Brian. I think you know that.” Brian stood up at that. Tim’s breath hitched in his throat, but he tried to stay calm. Brian didn’t immediately walk over, but he still looked menacing, standing with his fists clenched.

“Tim. You have to stay focused. We know where Alex is. And he’s gonna go try and kill Jay and Jessica. _And_ he will probably succeed if we interfere.”

“Then we _have_ to warn them and get them out of there!” He inhaled and choked on some spit, sending him spiraling into another coughing fit. He shook so hard that he doubled over, barely able to himself up.

Brian sauntered over to Tim and looked down at him. He crouched down to his knees and put his hand on Tim’s shoulder. The sad, red eyes of his mask came level with Tim’s. “Tim,” he repeated, much quieter now. “You know it has to be this way. If you’re _really_ worried about Jay, then that’s even more reason to take this chance and kill Alex as quick as we can. We’re _so close_ , Tim,” he pleaded.

Tim was falling fast. Brian had taken off his glove, his hand against his face was cool and soothing, and Tim felt safe again with Brian right there with him. But he couldn’t let himself get sucked back in. Not again.

“Don’t try and comfort me when I can’t even see you.” He looked away and tried to fight the pained expression that was coming on, but Brian reached out and turned Tim’s face back toward him with his finger. He grabbed the bottom of his mask and pulled it off, freeing his face. He touched his forehead to Tim’s and locked eyes with his.

“Then don’t look so _needy_ , Tim.”

Brian hesitated for a slow second, his lips ghosting over Tim’s. Tim inhaled Brian’s hot breath as he moved in close and was filled with a hunger he didn’t even know he’d been repressing.

And here it came, the reason Tim never quit this life of stalking and waiting. The reason that never let Tim forgive Alex. The person that kept him coming back over and over again, because he knew that Brian would be happy again when this was all over. The only thing he wanted to see was Brian smile once more, to crack stupid jokes again, without a care in the world. Just like old times.

When he finally let them come together, Brian’s lips were already wet, and his mouth glided over Tim’s as smooth as silk. Tim gave no resistance and immediately opened his mouth, letting the heat envelop him and fill him up. The intensity of the impromptu kiss elicited an involuntary moan from Tim.

Brian leaned in, grabbing Tim by the shoulders, and edged forward on his knees until he straddled his hips. Tim impulsively slid back, putting his hands behind him to stop from falling over. As they moved back, Brian didn’t once let go of Tim, or break their kiss. He just kept inching closer, forcing Tim to scoot all the way back to the wall.

Once he had him good and pinned against the peeling plaster, Brian dug in. He ran his hands over Tim’s shoulders and down his arms. When he reached the tip of Tim’s fingers, he traced delicately back up the inside of Tim’s arms and brought them to rest on his chest.

Brian pulled his head back so he could look at Tim, who looked right back at him, with brows furrowed and his eyes dilated and reflecting firelight in the dimly lit room.

“Brian…”

Brian’s eyes crinkled as he smiled at Tim and leaned back in. He kissed down Tim’s cheek and dove under his jaw, managing to coax out yet another moan that Tim had been trying so hard to hold back. Satisfied for the moment, Brian grinned and continued to kiss there relentlessly. Over, and over again he nibbled and sucked on his skin, undoubtedly leaving a bruise. As he sucked on that one sensitive spot, keeping Tim entirely occupied and unable to do anything but grip Brian tightly, his hand moved from Tim’s chest to pull on the zipper of Tim’s jacket.

Before Tim knew it, his jacket was open and Brian was reaching for the hem of his shirt, and then lifting it enough to slide his hand underneath and up his waist. With Brian’s hand came the cool night air against his skin as well and he shivered. Brian was becoming more possessive and violent with each kiss. It was always like this every now and again. He could never get enough, could never get close enough. But Tim didn’t mind it too much. He knew, deep down, there was a part of himself that got off on how much Brian needed him, how only _he_ could give Brian the release he needed. The feeling of Brian's cold hands all over his back was his favorite thing in the world.

Fueled by Brian’s want, Tim ran his hands up and down Brian’s back, returning the affection tenfold, and slipped his hands under his shirt as well. But he was surprised to find that it wasn't just Brian's hands that were cool to the touch. Brian’s entire body was cold. He didn’t like that at all. Determined to bring warmth back to his body, Tim rubbed his hands vigorously all over Brian, sliding over his stomach, his chest, his back, his shoulders, wherever he could reach.

Brian seemed to appreciate this, because he brought his face back to align with Tim’s and captured his mouth again. He kept on massaging Brian for another minute and, finally, he felt some heat return to his skin. Pleased with himself, he drew his hands back down to hold Brian at his hips and peppered small kisses over Brian’s face, trying to lighten the mood.

Suddenly Brian rolled into him, bumping their hips together. Tim groaned at the new friction and he gripped Brian’s hips back, digging his thumbs into the divots  of his hips. _So they were gonna do this huh_? He rolled his thumbs in and out and kissed his neck in the same place he'd kissed his, getting Brian to give a tight, suppressed groan. With them there was never such thing as “close enough.”

Brian was full-on whimpering now, and it made Tim want more and more. Encouraged by the noises Brian was making, and needing more, he started to slide his thumbs down further into Brian’s pants, but he’d barely made it past the waistband when he felt Brian pull his hips just out of reach.

Tim gave a low whine, but it looked like Brian was done. Tim should’ve realized Brian wouldn’t have wanted to go any further tonight anyway. He was too preoccupied. Tim added yet another reason to get rid of Alex for good.

Slowly, Brian started to relent, switching from hungry, intense kissing, and slowed down to something softer and languid. After one more chaste kiss, he stopped and leaned his head into Tim’s neck.

“We’re almost there, Tim,” Brian breathed quietly. His hot whisper tickled the inside of Tim’s ear and sent a chill that ran all the way down his spine and into his toes. “Once he’s dead, it’ll finally be just you and me again.” Brian held Tim’s head firmly, but gently, in his hands and planted one more kiss under his ear. His arms fell to his sides and rested his head in the crook of Tim’s neck.

“I love you. I love you so much," he exhaled. Brian had never sounded so tired, not since he first discovered Tim cowering in the hospital.

He squeezed Tim tightly in his arms and legs. Tim glowed in his desperate embrace and squeezed back.

“I love you, too, Brian. We’re gonna do this.”

“Yeah.”

The moment didn’t last long. Soon enough, before Tim could react, Brian had already swooped out of his embrace and turned away from him.

“I’m going to sleep. Keep watch over the fire.” He didn’t look back. “Don’t sleep yet. You know what you gotta do.”

“I know.”

“Don’t you _dare_ get distracted.” From behind, Tim could saw Brian clench his fists and brace his shoulders. He wasn’t fucking around.

But Tim wasn’t either.

“I _won’t_ , dammit.”

Though he was lying, his reassurance seemed to work, because Brian’s shoulders relaxed.

“Good.”

Brian walked back to his side of the fire and bent down, pulling the moldy, striped mattress closer to the fire. He sat down and reclined on it, rolling back and forth until he found a good position. He exhaled loudly and let his body go limp.

Tim also breathed a sigh of relief and sat back down next to the fire, gingerly crossing his legs again.

As he looked into the flames, Brian spoke up one last time.

“Kill or be killed, Tim.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they let Alex get away again, lmao
> 
> I've been having the worst writer's block ever. I'm still finishing up a Tim/Jay fic that I started waay back in December, but every time I go to edit that I want to rip my face off.
> 
> For some reason, while I was sitting by the fire like a month ago, I starting thinking about Brian's time as hoodie, and I got really sad. Then I got in bed and dribbled like the first 500 words of this all over Microsoft Word while listening to [Magnolia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYthMSG8no) on repeat.  
> Good grief I swear I'm done writing angst for a bit. I need to write some happy stuff really soon.  
> I hope you enjoyed this! It was tough, but I had fun writing it :)


End file.
